


There

by NoBinoDino



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shadam, Takashi Shirogane | Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, adashi, shiro/adam - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBinoDino/pseuds/NoBinoDino
Summary: Shiro has to remind himself that what once was... isn't anymore.
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	There

He feels the arms around his middle, reaches to hold the hand placed at his stomach, smiling a little at the breath on his shoulder. 

But it isn't there.

  
  
  


<0>

  
  
  


He leans over to kiss his cheek from the other side of the bed, mumbling a sweet “good morning” and gets up to brush his teeth.

Only after he’s finished does he realize… the bed was empty.

  
  
  


<0>

  
  
  


He reaches out to grab the hand at his side, waiting for the constant warmth to meet his palm.

“Shiro?”

He realizes… he’s holding nothing, and everyone around him is staring at him as though he’d just claimed he was Altean.

  
  
  
  


<0>

  
  
  


He reaches the stove with his eyes closed, wrapping his arm around the man cooking breakfast. 

But his arm closes around himself, there is no man, no breakfast cooking on the stove. 

  
  
  


<0>

  
  
  


“Hey, would you-”

He cuts himself off mid-sentence, staring at the empty space next to him. 

_ Of course. _

He shuts off the light, rubbing his temples and reminding himself that there’s no one there anymore.

  
  


<0>

  
  
  


“Shiro, get in here!”

“Yeah, sure, A-”

He shakes his head.

“Allura.”

  
  
  


<0>

  
  
  


He’s being shaken awake. He opens his eyes and sees the pale skin, black hair, violet eyes, the brows quirked up in concern.

“Are you doing okay, Shiro?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“You’re shouting in your sleep again.”

He frowns. 

“Shiro. He’s gone.”

  
  
  


<0>

  
  
  


He folds the glasses and places them on the nightstand next to his pillow. He smiles, glancing up at the picture of the two of them and tapping a finger on the headboard.

He remembers all those times they were there for each other. 

But now… Takashi is alone. 

  
  
  


Because Adam… isn't there.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feeling when a loved one passed away... when you feel as if they're still there, just as they always were before?


End file.
